Outcasts
by Vic11
Summary: So the Devil's Nest gets a another chance to prove themselves in the fight with the Homunculus. There're the same fight and new ones, as well as new characters. There is also a background story on the chimeras. Parings: Greed X OC, Dolcetto X OC and slightly Roa X Martel.
1. The begining

**Outcasts**

_There is a nation called Amestris. They are trying to get control over the land. They have The State Military, State Alchemist and Providence. The nation is led by Führer, King Bradley._

* * *

There was an orphanage, where four friends that nobody liked lived. Their names were: Roa - he was pretty big, Martel - had a scar on her face, Dolcetto – his eyes had circles in them and Shadow – she had red eyes. They grew up together.

Shadow and Dolcetto were very close and were made fun of. At the age of 10 the State Military came for more soldiers. They took all of the children in the orphanage and put them in Providence. There they were trained how to fight, survive, work together and kill. Martel mostly used daggers and knives, Roa used a Sledgehammer, and Dolcetto had his katana as Shadow her Twin Swords of Darkness.

* * *

Shadow was the best of the best and was able to make her own team. So she did and let in it Martel, Dolcetto and Roa. They named themselves _Darksiders. _About3 years passed. By this time they all looked a bit different from before.

Roa he is a rather large man, with short grey hair. He wears a greenish still has her scar. She has short blond hair. She wears tank black top and black pants. Dolcetto is a short, fast man who is quite proficient with a katana. He has short spiky, brown hair. He wears a ninja like uniform without slews and a black t-shirt had shoulder long black hair. She wore black pants, whit a skirt over. Long slews black shirt. They were the best team in Providence and also the most respectful.

There were also 5 other teams. Shadow was the team leader and when she got pissed they were all afraid of her. Every mission they went on was completed with no problem. That went on for 3 years.

* * *

One day when they were ready to set off on a mission, they were all going to the train stop. Roa and Martel were almost there, since they were going to buy tickets. Shadow and Dolcetto were walking down the street behind them, when Shadow suddenly started coughing blood.

She fell to the ground and even more blood came from her mouth. Dolcetto was at her in seconds and yelled to Roa: "Roa came here fast! Shadow's collapsed!" Roa came in fast and so did Martel. Roa picked Shadow up and carried her to the nearest doctor.

There the doctor said: "This …. This is impossible." "WHAT IS IT?" they all shouted. "Her organs…. They are being destroyed." They were all wide eyed. "Isn't there something you can do? You are a doctor!" Dolcetto shouted. "I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do."

At that moment someone came in the room. He was the scientist from Providence. "Is this Shadows room? I can help her." "Yes it is, but how do you intend to do that?" the doctor asked. The scientist came closer to Shadow and pulled out a bottle that looked like medicine. "We have been watching all of our soldiers. One day we found out that Shadow had a disease that we haven't seen before," and then he gave the medicine to Shadow.

She coughed some more blood and then the bleeding stopped. "We found out that the disease was destroying her inner organs. But at the same time, regenerating. It's still unclear how this is possible but it is. Now, you are all her friends' right?" he asked. "Yes we are. Why?" Martel looked concerned.

"This medicine will only work for some time. Maybe a week, but that's it. If it happens again, give her his," and he gave Dolcetto some medicine. Then he left the room. Dolcetto went to Shadow and looked at her. "I'm so glad you are alive. Don't worry; we are all here for you."

* * *

The next day Shadow woke up, just so see Dolcetto sitting on the chair next to her, Martel was sleeping on the bed and Roa, who was leaning on the wall. Shadow smiled and at that moment Martel woke up. "Oh sorry did I wake you?" Shadow asked. "Shadow, you're awake!" and she hugged Shadow.

Then moments later Roa came closer to Shadow. He looked happy that she was awake. "You had us worried," he said smiling. "Especially Dolcetto," said Martel and looked at the still sleeping man. "Sorry about that," Shadow said and looked at Dolcetto.

Martel walked to him and said into his ear:_" Dolcetto, Shadow is awake. You're the only one still sleeping."_ At that moment Dolcetto jumped out of his chair and looked at Shadow. "Hi, had a nice dream?" Shadow asked him. He didn't answer; he was just staring at her. "You're awake. I'm so glad," and hugged her. She hugged him back and then the doctor came in. "Ah, I see that you are awake. You should be able to leave the hospital in a few hours." "Good, thank you doctor," and the doctor walked out.

"So… how long was I out?" Shadow asked. "One day. Nothing mayor," Martel said smiling. "Now, let's get you in your own clothes." She looked at the boys and they got the message. They went out of the room. Martel brought Shadow her clothes and she changed. They stayed for some hours until Shadow was able to go.

* * *

When she was finally able to leave, they went back to Providence. There all the members were gathering in the mess hall. When they got there Commander Jax said: "Attention everyone. Today all of you will be given a mission by the Führer, King Bradley." After that a man with short black hair and an eye patch cames into the hall. He was Bradley.

All of them saluted him and he said: "Hello all. I have came here to tell you what you're missions will be. As you know, Amestris is currently trying to make peace. We have came across a nation that will not surrender. I want you to go there and keep an eye on things. If any of them attack us, you are to kill them. Do you understand?" "SIR, YES SIR," all of Providence said.

The Darksiders were getting ready to go. Shadow and Dolcetto were sharpening their swords, when he asked: "Are you nervous because I am?" "Yes, a little bit." Then the two looked at each other. Their faces came closer to the other. "You know, if we don't came back, I want you to know … I love you," he said to her as they kissed each other. It felt like an eternity. "I love you too, Dolcetto. And we will came back," and they kissed again.

Then Martel cames in. She wanted to say something but froze. She looked at them with a smile. "You two … oh shit, sorry. I better go," she said and turned around. Dolcetto and Shadow break the kiss and Shadow asked: "What do you want to tell us?" Martel looked at them and said: "It's time to go." "Right, let's go," Dolcetto said and walked out of the room. The two girls followed and met with Roa. "What took you?" he asked. "Let's just say that something came up," Martel answered and smiled at Shadow and Dolcetto.

They smiled back and said thanks. They got to the train that was to take them to Ishvala. The raid was 3 hours and Martel and Roa fell asleep. Shadow went close to Dolcetto. He looked at her and kissed her forehead. "There's still two hours. Why don't you get some sleep?" Dolcetto said. "What about you? You need your strength too you know?" "Don't worry about it. I'm fine," and smiled at her. "Ok, but I won't sleep for two hours. Just one and you can sleep the other one. Okay?" "Sound good." Shadow rested her head on his chest and fell asleep

. She then woke up to the noise of the train stopping. "What? Are we here?" "Good morning. Yes we are," Martel said. Shadow got up and looked for the boys. "Where are they?" "They're already off the train. Came on," Martel said and got off. Shadow followed and saw the others. She went to Dolcetto and looked angry. "You didn't wake me after and hour. Why?" "Well … um you looked so happy and I didn't want to wake you," he said trying to find an excuse.

Shadow hit him around the head. "You idiot! You didn't get any sleep," and hit him again. "He-he sorry." "Don't give me that!" Shadow was getting pissed. "Should we help him?" Roa asked. "E… bets not. He's a big boy. Besides if we do, she's only going to get more pissed," Martel said with a sigh. Then Jax came and said: "This is Ishvala. Some of the Military is already here. Do your job and if they tell you what to do, do it." "RIGHT!" The teams went to their locations and started scouting.

* * *

Darksiders had the west side. They were walking on the streets and saw some military solders. They were all wearing blue uniforms, so the Ishvalens feared them. The Providence solders were wearing black clothes and the Ishvalens dint know they were with the military. The Darksiders decided to split up in pairs. As Shadow and Dolcetto were walking an Ishvalen chilled came to them. He said: "You don't look like them. Are you here to protect us?" Shadow looked at Dolcetto. "E… sorry but we're just passing by."

Then she saw that he had a bracelet, but it was broken. "Can I see that?" she asked. The boy looked at her and took off the bracelet, then gave it to Shadow. She took it and looked at how to fix it. She saw that the thread was almost torn. She ties it a bit and gave it back to him. He looked happy. "Thanks, you are nice," and walked back to his grandmother.

At that moment, Shadow started to cough. She looked at her hand and froze. Dolcetto also looked at it and thought:_ "What? Now? It can't be. He said a week. And I left the medicine on the train," _and took hold of Shadow so she didn't fall. He put his hand on her back to help, but it didn't. "Shit. Came on Shadow. Hold on," he said. The grandmother of the boy saw what was happening. She came closer and asked: "What is happening to her?"

He looked at her and said: "It's a disease. Her organs are being destroyed." The old women looked shocked. "Can you bring her to that house there? I have some medicine and it can help. I'm the doctor here." Dolcetto nodded, picked up Shadow and took her to the women's house. "Put her down here," and show him a bed. He did it and the women got a cup of medicine. "Drink up sweetie," she said and gave the medicine to Shadow.

She coughs, but this time without blood. "The medicine starts working immediately," the woman said. "Thank you. But how did you know?" Dolcetto asked. "My grandson, the boy she helped, has the same thing. I have been making this medicine for some time now. If you want, I can give you some." "Really? Why? We aren't Ishvalen." "That doesn't matter to me. I know you are from the military, but you don't want to be here." The woman said and took some medicine out of a cabinet and gave it to Dolcetto. "Thank you again," he said and bowed.

Then Shadow woke up and asked: "Where am I?" and got up from her bed. "Shadow, don't move too much," Dolcetto said, coming to her. He helped her and Shadow said: "I'm okay now." She walked to the woman and bowed. "Thank you for helping me." "Don't worry about it. You helped my grandson, so we're even," the woman said smiling

. Dolcetto and Shadow went out of her house and started walking again. Then they heard a woman scream, not far from them. Martel and Roa also heard the scream and run to the scene. All of the Darksiders were there, frozen at the view of a dead Ishvalen child lying on the ground. The military came there and asked: "What the hell is this?" An Ishvalen looked at them and said: "You killed her. You shot her!"

Then the Ishvalens started to throw rocks at them. The Darksiders jumped in trying to stop them. "Stop it. It was an accident. If you do this, the war _will_ happen," Shadow said, trying to calm them. The Darksiders started to catch the rocks. Then the military stopped and looked at someone. They saluted him and the Darksiders froze.

It was the Führer and he didn't look too happy. "Well what do we have here? An Ishvalen rebellion. What did I say to do when this happens? You do remember don't you Shadow?" "Yes Sir. I do remember. But this was an accident. One of the soldiers shot a chilled. We tried to stop-"she was cut off by the Führer. "Tried to stop what? I told you to kill anyone that rebelled. Now do what you were told or you will be considered as an enemy of the State."

They were speechless and looking at the ground. "I'll take that as _yes sir_. Now do it!" They were all angry, but had no other choice. They pulled out their weapons and attacked the Ishvalen rebels. The Führer had left and the military too. "Why? Tell me why did this happen?" Shadow said, looking at Dolcetto with crying eyes. He hugged her tightly. "Don't you cry, you're our leader, that's not good for us," he said trying to calm her. "Who said I was crying? I just got sand in my eye, that's all."

After that more and more Ishavlens rebelled. Some of the other team members were killed; others badly wounded and were carried away to a lab for human study. In a few weeks after the first rebellion, State Alchemists came to Ishvala. Some of them were pretty good, like Roy Mustang – the Flame, Alex Lois Armstrong – the strong-armed and Solf Kemble – the Crimson. That was when the war really started.

A lot of soldiers were killed as well. The military underestimated the Ishvalens. The war was going on for 5 years and in the fourth year the most people died. Shadows disease cames back every year and Dolcetto was ready every time.

* * *

In the fourth year there were only 2 more teams from Providence and both of them were the best. The military one day ordered both of them to go in the city at night and destroy the armory room. If anyone sees them, they are to kill them. And so they did what they were told. The two teams waited until night to go in to the city.

On their way to the armory, some Ishvalens saw them and were also killed. When they got to the armory they were attacked. The Ishvalens were waiting for them and both teams members were injured, some even killed.

Martel got shoot in the right shoulder; Roa got cut over the back, Dolcetto got stabbed through the chest and two others got shoot in the shoulder and leg. The other two of the second team were killed and Shadow got shoot so she could not move her legs. All of these wounds were made in the last seconds of the Ishvalens. All of them lost a lot of blood, but Roa, Dolcetto and one other were still able to walk.

Roa picked up Martel, Dolcetto Shadow and the other one, his teammate. They brought them to the doctors at the base. There Commander Jax came to them and said: "You did well, but are too wounded to continue to fight. You will be taken to Lab 5 so they can help you," he said and walked away.

The doctors were able to stop the bleeding and carried them away to Lab5. When they arrived, the doctors asked what their injuries are. They told them and asked how it can be helped. The doctors didn't answer. They took them lower into the lab, to what seemed like a place for experiments. They took the one that was on the second team and couldn't move – Jacob. The others were gave a room to wait until their turn.

Jake was taken to a room, which smelled like dead body and blood. From that room, they were hear scrams. No one knew what was going on in there. The next one was Ulchi and like Jake, he was screaming. The others were getting nervous and worried about what happens in there. The next one was Dolcetto and he was ready for whatever it was, that's in that room. They took him in and then Martel stepped close to the door and listened.

She hears them say: "_Let's see. This one will be a loyal animal. But which one ah yes, a dog."_ Martel froze and after a few seconds run into the room. "Dolcetto!" she said as she saw him. He was lying on a table, with various tubes which were linked with its blood vessels. "Martel! Get out of here!" he shouted back. She looked scared and ran out of the room. "You, go after her. The rest continue your work." Martel ran to the room in which the others were. "Martel, what is it?" Shadow asked.

She took a deep breath and said: "The scientists were doing something bad to Dolcetto. I think they were combining his genetic materials with that of a dog." They all stared at her in disbelieve. "A… are you sure?" Shadow asked with a frightened and worried voice. Martel wanted to say something but the door opened and one of the scientists said: "Oh, perfect. You are next Miss Martel," and grabbed her by the arm. It was the same as the others. Then it was Roa and last Shadow.

When she cames in the room she asked: "What happened to the others? What do you do here?" One of the doctors laughed and said: "Funny, the same thing asked the other three. And since you asked I'll tell you. You see, all of you were so badly injured that you can't fight anymore. When they sent you here we try to fix you, by combining your genetic materials with an animal," he said and connected some of the tubes to her blood vessels. She gritted her teeth in pain.

The doctor continued: "Now let me tell you what we call these monsters. They are _chimeras_. Is a creature synthesized by combining two or more similar living beings into a new, complete form displaying attributes of its components. That is a chimera," and injected some black liquid. Shadows eyes widened as she screamed from the pain.

"Would you like to know with what animal you and the others are merged? I thought so. Well, the first one Jacob is a hawk chimera, Ulchi is a crocodile, your 'boyfriend' is a dog, the girl is a snake, the big one is a bull and you are a wolf. But look at the bright side, you're disease is gone." After he finishes that sentence, Shadow fell asleep.

* * *

"_Shadow, wake up. Came on are you going to sleep all day?"_ someone was saying to her. She opened her eyes and saw Martel looking at her. "Eh, my head hurts. Martel, where are we?" "We're in prison." Shadow got up and saw that they were in a cell. "What? How did we get here? Where are the others?" Shadow started to panic a bit. "Well the scientists put us in here. After all, we did not go according to plan," a familiar voice came from another cell.

"Dolcetto? Is that you?" Shadow asked. "The one and only, and Roa is here too." "I'm glad. But what did you mean 'didn't go according to plan'?" "Well, we shouldn't have had our own minds. They wanted soldiers without a mind of their own," Martel explained. "Damn them. They ruined our lives and now they just throw us away. Did anyone even go as planned?" "No, no one did. But some of them failed badly. I and Dolcetto saw them, it was before you and Roa came. They were in cages and saying _'pleas kill us'_ those weren't human." Martel said.

"I wonder why we didn't became like them," Shadow said. "We wanted to live. That's way. We had a reason to live, or so I think," Dolcetto said. "Yes, you're right. I think so too," Shadow second his statement. They were trapped in those cells for 1 year. Then, one day, someone came in the room, where they were kept. "So, I believe this is all of you? Good, now we can start," the man said and stepped to the closest cell, looking at the chimeras.

"Put them in groups of four. That should make it easier," the man said to the scientists. They nodded, opened the cell and put them in groups of four. Most of them were put together according to the groups they were with, in the war. That being done, there were 15 groups. Not all of them were from Providence, so they just put them together like they felt.

Then the same man said: "My name is Brigadier General Bass Grand. Now let me make it simple. Out of each group, one will have to came with us. They will be registered as solders of the State. When the war is done, they will also be killed, for we cannot allow word of you get out. Now, pick a man, I will not take a woman." Most of the groups started to fight, because no one wanted to die, 5 didn't fight.

"I guess, it's time to say goodbye," Dolcetto sigh. "What? Who said you were going? If any has to go, it's me!" Shadow protested. "Didn't you listen? He wants a man. Last time I checked, you were a woman!" he said back. When Bass came to their group he asked: "So, who will it be?" Dolcetto stepped forward: "It's me. I'm your man." Bass smirked and said: "Good, now we have all 15."

Shadow has been silent since Dolcetto said she can't be the one. "No… I won't let them take you," she said quietly. "I WON'T!" she shouted and ran towards Bass and the others. She had this dark aura around her and her eyes were glowing red. In a blink of an eye, Bass Grand was on the ground, cut in two pieces. When they looked at Shadow, they saw that she had wolf claws on her hands and feet.

Blood was also covering her hands and claws. She looked at her hands and became scared of herself. "Monster… I'm a monster…" she said in a scared voice. Dolcetto approached and asked: "Shadow are you-"and he was cut off by her. "Don't came close! I'm a monster. I'll kill you too. Just stay away," she said moving to a corner. Dolcetto came closer and said: "Shadow, you're no monster. You just saved all of us," and kneel down in front of her

. She looked at him, not believing him. "But look what I did. I couldn't control myself." At that he hugged her. "I don't believe you had no self-control. You only killed him, no one else." Now their lips were millimeters away from each other. "But-"and she was cut off by Dolcetto kissing her softly. She was stun for a moment, but kissed him back.

Her claws were gone, eyes stopped glowing and she was crying. When the kiss was over, she was still crying. "What did we say about crying? It's a bad influence on the other," Dolcetto said when wiping her tears. Martel and Roa had already freed the others, when they came to Shadow and Dolcetto. "You two okay?" Roa asked. "Yea, we're fine," Dolcetto said helping Shadow up.

* * *

The other chimeras had caught the scientists. "So what do we do about them?" Jacob asked. "I think we're better off killing them," Martel stated. They all nodded and killed all of them. "Now where do we go?" a lizard chimera – Bido, asked. "Don't, know. Just far away from here," Martel said. Then a wall exploded. In the hole was standing a man. He had short, brown, spiky hair and round, black glasses.

He said: "I'm giving you two choices. You can stay here and die or work for me to bring hell to those above us." No one answered for a minute. "I'm only asking once!" Shadow and Dolcetto got to him and so did Roa and Martel. They wanted out of this place and soon. "Can I came with you?" Bido asked. "Of course. The more the merrier I always say," Greed said smirking. "Then can I and Ulchi came too?" Jacob asked.

"Sure you can," he said. "And the rest of you?" Shadow asked. They didn't answer. "Well okay. Suet you're self's." After that they left. When they came out of the city Shadow asked: "Where are we going to?" Greed said: "To Doublet. I have my hideout there. And there aren't many military dogs either "Okay, whatever you said boss," Dolcetto said. They started walking to the city.

* * *

I hope this is better. I also seened to put up the wrong chapter... I'm sorry about that! .


	2. A new life

Chapter 2.

I only own Ari and Shadow, they're my characters. Every thing other's not mine.

* * *

Outcasts

After 3 hours of walking, they finally made it to Doublet. The streets weren't very busy and the people haven't ever seen a chimera. They figured they needed some money, and Greed showed them the street fighters. Their manager said: "I'll give 6.000 to whoever can beat these two in a fight. Be it one on two or two on two." "Well, what do you think?" Shadow asked Dolcetto. "We can take them. No problem," he said.

They stepped forward and Shadow asked: "Do we get any less if we kill them?" The small man said: "As if you can. But no, you don't get less money." "Good," Dolcetto said. They got ready and one of the fighters said: "Don't worry little girl, well go easy on you," "But not on you little kid," the other one said. "Hey! Who're you calling little and a kid?" Dolcetto said pissed.

The manager said: "Okay, ready. Fight!" The fighters made the first move, and attacked Dolcetto together. He was able to jump high in the air and at that time Shadow pulled out her sword and sliced one of them in half. "What?" The other one said. "Don't look away!" Dolcetto shouted as his katana sliced his skull in two. It was raining blood and the manager fell on his butt.

"We'll be taking this. Thank you," Shadow said and took the bag of money. No one that was watching could say anything. Shadow and Dolcetto got back to the others and show them the money. "What the hell? Where did you get this?" Martel said in shock. "Street fighters," Shadow said in a calm voice. "Okay, where to now?" Roa asked Greed. He took them to a pub called The Devil's Nest. "Sounds like our kind of place," Dolcetto said smiling.

Greed opened the door and went in. The other followed him in and saw that it wasn't as packed as they thought. When they walked in all eyes were on them. "These people… they'er not completely ordinary. I can smell that most of them are bandits," Dolcetto said sniffing the air. "Yea, I can smell it too," Shadow said and sniffed the air as well.

Jake and Ulchi were already at the girls. Bido was hiding behind Roa who was standing next to the bar. Then some bar keepers came and said: "You're back. So these are the chimeras you found?" one with a lightning scar on his face asked. "Yes and they're pretty good," Greed answered. "Well if you say so boss," another one with glasses said.

Then he tried take Bido's cloak off, Roa put his hand in between. "Sorry but I can't let you do that," Roa said. The one with glasses pulled away. "Lucia go get the rooms ready. We have new fish," the one with the lightning said to a woman sitting at the bar.

* * *

"Rooms? Why?" Dolcetto asked. "You'll be staying here," four eyes said. "If you want, I can give you a place to stay, but you'll all work for me. So what do you say?" Greed asked smirking. "What kind of job do you have for us?" Shadow asked no sure to stay or not. "Nothing much, just as long you can fight and survive. I do need some people to do my dirty work," and an even bigger smirk came on his face.

Shadow looked at the others and asked: "Well, what do you think?" "It's not like we have elsewhere to go and he saved us. I don't think we have a choice," Martel said. "I don't mind as long as those military dogs don't try to take me back to the lab," Dolcetto said nodding. Roa and Bido nodded as well. "Jake and Ulchi are also okay. Alright we have a deal," Shadow said to Greed.

He smirked and said: "Perfect, now how about you tell me what you are?" "We're chimeras, created in laboratory 5. You do know what a chimera is. Don't you?" Shadow said. "Sure I do. But you aren't the first ones here you know," "Good, that way we don't have to explain how it's made," Shadow smiled. "So tell me with what animal were you mixed with?" Greed asked curiously

. "The two over there," Shadow said. "They are Jake, a hawk and Ulchi, a crocodile." Shadow pointed to Bido and said: "This little guy is Bido, a gecko. The big guy is Roa. He's a bull. Then there is her," she said pointing to Martel. "She can stretch and twist her limbs." "A snake?" Greed asked. "Yes," Martel answered. Shadow continued: "This little man, well he lifts his leg when he pees." Dolcetto was openmouthed saying: "That happened only once!" he barked back. Greed thought for a sec and then said: "Oh, I got it. You're a dog, aren't you?" "Yah, but it's not that bad actually," Dolcetto said.

"Nice I also hear that they're the most loyal animal." "They are," Dolcetto said. "Okay, so what are you?" Greed asked Shadow smirking. "I'm the big bad wolf," Shadow said also smirking. "Well that's cool. You got nice animals," he said. Then he turned to four eyes and said: Calculator, show them to the rooms down stairs," "Right," he said and showed them to follow him.

They did and came to a hall. Then he said: "You will be in rooms by two. There are two showers, the right one for girls and left for boys. You also have a bathroom in each room. Now can anyone cook?" he asked. "I can," Roa said stepping forward. "Good because we need a cook. You'll have to get up at 6a.m. to make breakfast. You can use anything from the refrigerator. And breakfast is at 6.45." he said. Roa nodded in agreement.

Calculator looked at Bido and said: "You look good to keep an eye on the streets. Just listen to conversations the people have and tell back if it's anything good," and Bido nodded. Then Calculator told Jacob and Ulchi: "You two listen to what the people in the bar have to say. We even get some drunks officers." They smiled and nodded. "You look like good a fighter. I guess you can be the guard. You better stay at some corners, that way not many will see you," he said to Dolcetto.

"And you can guard the door, when you don't cook. Make sure unwanted customers don't get here," he said to Roa. Then he looked at the girls: "Well you have a nice ass. Aha, a waitress, that will be your job. Just write the orders and bring them to Martel. She's going to make the drinks," he said to Shadow. She wanted to hit him, but Dolcetto stopped her. "Fine, just don't you look at my ass," she said pissed.

"Okay, don't worry. The other men will call you different things. So Martel like I said to Shadow, you'll be making the drinks. Do it like it goes and there are also some tablets in the bar. Give it to some of the guests, it'll make them even more drunk," he said and waved goodbye.

* * *

They went to their rooms, Shadow and Martel in room I, Dolcetto and Roa II, Jacob and Ulchi III and Bido had the couch. The next morning the girls and Dolcetto woke up, Roa was already making breakfast. They went to take a shower. Shadow was the first of the girls. She didn't take long like Dolcetto, who fell asleep under the shower. When he got out Martel was already dressed. "What, didn't you sleep well?" she asked. "No not at all. Roa was snoring so loud, I couldn't hear myself think," he said half asleep

. "Ha-ha still the same old Roa," she said smiling. Then Martel went up the stairs and smelled something good. She got to a table and asked: "So Roa, what's for breakfast." "Pancakes," he answered and brought her a plate. "Have you seen Shadow?" Roa asked. "No, I thought she was here," and then Dolcetto came up the stairs. Bido has already finished his meal and Greed was still up stairs. When Dolcetto got to the table he looked at Roa, saying: "You better not sleep on your back tonight." "Why?" "Because you snore," and Roa smiled.

He brought a plate of pancakes to him to try to say 'sorry'. Just when he wanted to start eating it, Greed come flying from the stairs to the top floor, right on his breakfast. "What the Hell?" Dolcetto yelled. "Ops, sorry about that," Greed said getting off his ass. "WHERE ARE YOU? I'M NOT DONE!" was heard from Shadow coming down the stairs. "Look, I'm not going to fight a woman. I'm not that kind of guy."

"Greed, what did you do?" Martel asked. "Oh, I don't know. I told her to come to my room, said that she has a nice ass and big boobs and kissed her." Roa just stood there with a plat of pancakes, Martel's pancake fell out of her mouth and Dolcetto looked like he was going to die. "E… did I say something wrong?" Greed asked not understanding. "**GREED, YOU'RE SO DEAD**!" Shadow yelled looking Greed in the eyes. "So tell me, how do you stop her?" Greed asked. "You can't," Dolcetto said with a frightened voice.

Shadows eyes started glowing red and her hands got claws. She jumped and flew straight at Greed. "Move!" Martel said. Dolcetto moved out of the way, but Greed wasn't as fast. "Greed!" Martel shouted, but he couldn't move. When Shadow connected to his body, she was stuck. It was like she hit a wall or something. She looked at Greed's cheats to see a dark and harder the roock like skin. "Pew, that was close. My shield was just in time."

All of the chimeras were shocked. "H… How did you do that?" Shadow asked, now calmed down. "You aren't a normal human, but you aren't a chimera either. So what are you?" Dolcetto asked. He shoved them the back of his left hand and showed them a snake eating its own tail. An Ouroboros tattoo. "Well it's a bit complicated. You see, I'm a Homunculus, an artificially created human. Like you, I was a lab rat. I died about 200 years ago and at that time was created. The scientists made me 'the Ultimate shield'. It makes my body harder. Oh, you also can't kill me," he told them.

"You're lying. Sure you have the shield, but we can still kill you," Shadow said. "Really? Well then hit me with your hammer. And I don't lie. That's another one of my rules," he said to Roa. "E… you sure about this?" he asked unsure. "Yeah. Bring it on," he said as Roa come to him. Roa swung his hammer in a way that he cut off his head. All of them were openmouthed. "Well looks like he dead," Dolcetto said looking at the headless body. "Okay, now what?" Shadow asked.

Then seconds' later red energy started coming from Greed. He stood up straight, still headless. Then his skull started to regenerate with his bones, flesh and skin. Martel and Dolcetto looked like they were about to throw up, Roa let go of the hammer so it hit the ground and Shadows eyes almost fell out. When his head was whole again he said: "Well, do you believe me now? You can't kill me." "Homunculus. You sure are something, you know," Shadow said, smiling.

* * *

"Do the others know this?" Martel asked. "No, you're the first ones. But they don't need to know," he said. "Okay how about we continue our meal. Dolcetto kind of didn't get any, since Greed smash his pancakes," Roa said making more breakfast. "He he, like I said sorry. It was Shadows fault," Greed said. "Right…" she said sarcastically. "I'll have some of the too," Greed said and set next to Martel. "Coming right up, Shadow you too?" Roa asked. "Sure, just without syrup."

Roa brought Dolcetto first and he devoured them with in seconds. "Damn it. You sure eat fast don't you?" Shadow said. "I can't help it. The dog is hungry," he said. Those were morning, just witheout Shadow trying to kill Greed. At night the bar was full of outcasts or girls that Greed had. Every time there were two girls he had.

When Shadow was the waitress it was bad. Most of them grab her ass when she turned around, so she got pissed and threw him at the door. The first few times they hit the door, but later on Roa knew when to open the door, so they landed out the pub. It's been half a year and they were running low of supplies. "Whose turn is it?" Martel asked looking in the almost empty frige. "I think it's Dolcettos," Bido said. "What? Didn't I go last time?" he asked. "NO" they all said together. "Eh, fine. What do we need?" he asked Shadow. "Here," and she gave him a piece of paper.

Dolcetto looked at the paper and said: "This's going to take me all day." "Then you better get started," Shadow said. He sighed and went out of the pub. He went to the first store, then the second and the third. "Well, I guess this is all," he said checking the paper. Then he heard a girl scream. It was silently and he's able to hear it, because of the hearing of a dog. He got to the scene and saw 5 men, picking on a, what seemed like a 17 year old girl. He put down the bag of food and asked: "What's going on here?"

The men looked at him and said: "Get lost, bean sprout. This is no place for a kid," one said. Dolcetto saw the girl and her scared eyes. He reached for his katana and said: "Well, they're going to be pissed, that I'm late, but what the hell." "Seems like you don't know when to quit do you bean sprout," and the men come closer to him. They attacked but, Dolcetto just ran toward them and in one sweep, sliced them all.

His hands were a little bloody as he gave his hand to the girl. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I want to help you," he said when he saw she was scared of him. In the end she took his hand and he asked: "What's your name?" "I… It's A… Ari," she said. "Well Ari, where do you live?" "I don't live anywhere. No one will take me." "How about, you come with me. I know a good place you can stay." "Really? Will they really take me?" "Sure they will." Dolcetto picked up the bag and went toward the Devil's Nest with Ari.

When they got there he opened the door and saw Shadow was a bit pissed. "Where the hell were you?" she asked. "Well you see, something come up," and walked in. Then they saw a little girl behind him. "Who's she?" Roa asked closing the door. "This is what come up," Dolcetto answered. "Her name is Ari and she's shy," he explained. "You found her on the street, didn't you?" Martel said. "Yes, I did, but with 5 men picking on her. Say, where's Greed? I need to ask him if she can stay." "If who can stay?" come from the stairs.

"Dolcetto found a stray," Martel said. "Stray? What's it like?" Greed asked. Dolcetto introduced Ari to him and he said: "Well, she's nice. Good looking too. She can stay, but will have to work at least as a waitress. So who will show her around? Mm, you'll do it Dolcetto." "Okay, boss," and took Ari down stairs.

He showed her, the rooms, showers and explained how to do things. Then he went to Greed and asked: "Hey boss? Where's she going to sleep? We don't have any more rooms." Greed thought for a minute and said: "She can sleep in my bed. How old is she?" he said. "Ugh, she's 17, I think," Dolcetto answerd not liking the idea to much.

"Oh, that's a bit too young. And don't worry. I'm better than to do that," Greed said smirking. "Okay. I'll tell Ari," he said going to Ari. When Ari heard that she went to Greed and said: "I'm sorry. I can sleep on the couch or the floor. There's no need for you to do this," and bowed. "Hey, hey. It's ok. Don't worry; I don't sleep much anyway, so it's no problem," he said scratching his neck. "But-"and she was stopped by Greed, putting his finger on her mouth.

Then their faces come closer, so close they can feel each other's breath. Then his lips pressed against hers and kissed. The kiss was full of passion. When it was over Ari blushed and said: "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean." "It's ok. It was my fault any way," Greed said blushing. Then Martel comes up stairs to tell Greed something and saw them. "E… am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No nothing. What do you want?" Greed asks putting his hands in his pocket. "There's someone on the phone for you. He said he needs to ask you something," Martel said. "Did he say who he is?" he asked coming down the stairs. "No, he didn't," she said brining him the phone. "Hello? Greed here, who are you?"

* * *

_"Well Greed, how have you been? I hope you're having fun,_" said the man. No one other than Greed heard him. "What do you want?" Greed asked seriously "_Oh, I don't want anything. But someone else does. He'll be sending for you soon, so be ready_," and the call ended. Greed was stunned and looked freaked out. "Who was it? What did he say?" Shadow asked.

Then Greed took the phone and threw it at the wall. "What did he say?" Dolcetto asked. "It's none of your business," "Well it's now. You're our boss and friend. If you have a problem tell us," Shadow told him. "Fine, but you better sit down for this," he said. They went to the basement down stairs and all gathered there and he started: "You see, I'm not the only homunculus. There are 6 others: Pride, he can use and manipulate shadows. Envy he has the ability to turn into anyone he wants. Lust, her name is also the 'Ultimate Spear' and can slice through anything.

Gluttony, he can eat anything from human flesh to steal. Sloth is the fastest and has durability. And Wrath of which I don't know much. They're my Siblings and we don't get along. And it's been 100 years since I saw them so there might be new ones. And I kind of ran away from our Father. He's the one that made all of us. I also wasn't the first one, Pride was. And he's the one that called. He said that Father wants me back for something, but I don't know why."

There was a long silence, because no one knew what to say. "Well, I guess we'll have to keep our eyes open even more," Shadow said getting up" "Right, it's nothing we can't handle," Dolcetto said. Roa and Martel nodded in agreement. "You guys don't get it. You can't kill them, they're like me!" Greed warned them. "Don't worry about it. We'll just keep killing them until their power run out," Martel said smiling. Greed smiled and then Ari said: "Okay, how about we got this place ready. The customers will be coming soon."

So that night was the worst one so far. Shadow didn't get pissed; Martel sometimes mixed the wrong drinks; Roa fall a seep, Dolcetto got a bit drunk, because Martel put the tablets in his drink by accident and Ari got the orders wrong. When it was closing time, Roa, Dolcetto and Shadow were left sleeping the way they sleeping on the sofa, Roa was leaning on the wall and Dolcetto on the bar.

Martel went down stairs and Greed and Ari went to Greed's room. In the morning Roa woke up and saw where he slept. Then he tried to wake up Dolcetto and Shadow but they didn't move. Later Martel came and saw that Roa was up and they were still asleep. "How do you plan to wake them?" she asked. Roa smiled and put some beef under Dolcettos' nose.

He jumped up and said in a pissed voice: "What the hell? You know I hate it when you do that. I mean seriously, my sensitive nose sometimes backfires," and sat back down. "Here, you can eat it," Roa said and give the beef to Dolcetto. He devoured it like he hasn't eaten in days. "Ah, that hit the spot," he said smiling. "Let me hit the spot!" Shadow shouts and throws Dolcetto at the wall. "W…What did I do?" he asked still in the wall.

"You can't be quiet. The reason I woke was you yelling," she said pissed. "Man Shadow you have anger management problems," Dolcetto said under his breath while getting up. "What!?" she asked turning her head and had a super scary look in her eyes. "E… nothing, nothing. Just mumbling to myself," he quickly excused. Then Greed came down and said: "Hey, Shadow. Throw Dolcetto at some other wall, ok? At this rate you'll destroy our home. "What about me? Doesn't anyone care?" Dolcetto asked crying.

They all looked away. Then Ari come and started scratching Dolcetto's head. His leg started to move to her hand scratching. "I care Dolcetto. Now, how does that feel? Who's a good boy? Yes you are, yes you are" Ari said. "O man, you're a life saver. I have long wished for this. Thank you," and hugged her. Both Shadow and Greed's eyes started to twitch. "Okay, moving on. You guys okay now?" Martel asked.

Then they all stopped doing what they were and looked at the floor. "Hey come on guys. Didn't you say that this wasn't a problem," Ari asked trying to cheer them up. "Yeah you're right. We did say that," Shadow remembered. Nothing much happened until the bar opened.

* * *

When it did Greed left Jake and Ulchi in charge as he and the Darksiders went down to the basement. They didn't want to be in the bar, but had nothing to do. Then Ari said: "So, I'm the only one that doesn't know how chimeras and homunculi are made. I don't even want to know. But Greed told me how it was to him when he was a lab rat. Can you tell me how you felt?" "I guess you can know," Shadow said and also started.

"To me it was cruel. I would have rather died than to be this. The only reason I didn't kill myself was, because I knew I had friends that have my back," and smiled. "Owe, how nice. And you Martel?" "To me it was scary. I was the only one that knew what was waiting for me, since I saw what they did to Dolcetto. When I got to the room, I was hoping that what I saw them do to him was just my imagination, but it wasn't. "Oh, I'm sorry, if it brought back bad memories. "Oh, it's okay."

"What about you Dolcetto?" "Well I admit that I thought it was cruel but I'm glad that I'm alive. And if I died Shadow would bring me back and then kill me herself," and looked at Shadow. She was a bit shock and then she smiled. "Well Roa, you're the last one." "It was painful, but I thought '_If the others were able to make it, so will I'_. I didn't want to believe you didn't make it."

"Wow, you guys sure have a strong bond, don't you?" "Yes, I guess we do," Shadow said smiling. "Well, we were Providence's best team and on top of that Shadow was our captain," Dolcetto added. Then Jake come down to them and said: "Hey guys. We're low on supplies. Who's going shopping this time?" "It's not me," Dolcetto stated. "Okay, I and Shadow will go," Martel said getting up. Shadow also go up and said: "I guess it is my turn. What do we need?" Jacob gives them the paper of things they needed and were off.

Jacob then went back up and the boys and Ari were still in the basement. "E… what're they doing?" Ari asked looking at Roa and Greed. "They're having a staring contest," Dolcetto said and once again pulls out of his smoking pipe. And yes, Roa and Greed were at a staring contest. They do it every time Shadow and Martel are gone shopping. Up until now Greed's never been beaten by Roa.

Then suddenly Ulchi come running down and shouted: "Greed! It's the military. They're here," and they were all shocked. "What? When did they come?" Greed asked getting the door closed. They were able to hear shouting of pain coming from the bar.

* * *

Well, what did you tihnk? More next time.


	3. Loyal Friends

This's chapter 3.

I only own Ari and Shadow, they're my characters. Every thing other's not mine.

* * *

Outcasts

At the top there was King Bradley. He had 5 swords and was giving an order: "In there is a man with an Ouroboros tattoo on his his left hand. He must be taken alive but others can be killed. Now move out," and they went into the bar. They shot everyone in the pub, slowly moving down.

Dolcetto asked: "What do they want? How did they even find us?" "We better get going. Roa make a door," Greed said. Roa then started to transform. His muscles had grown and horns come out of his head. And so, Roa made a door through the wall.

When they got out there were military soldiers with guns waiting. Roa and Dolcetto stepped forward and Dolcetto said: "Go ahead Greed. Leave this to us. We'll catch up," and they got into a fighting position. "Be smart," Greed said worried. "Like hell," and they ran towards the solders.

Greed and Ari ran even lower to the sewers. Back up Roa and Dolcetto just finished another group of solders. "There's no end to them," Dolcetto said and took a deep breath. Jake was with them as well and asked: "What now? The first level has been taken." "What? Then that means that everyone up stairs is dead," Roa said sadly.

"We better get going to Greed and –"Dolcetto was cut off by Bradley. He stabbed Dolcetto through the back and said: "I can't let you do that," "DOLCETTO!" Roa yelled. He ran towards Bradley. In light speed Bradly got past Roa, who was cut all over. He fell to the ground and Bradley attacked Jake and cut his skull.

After that he was making his way to the sewers.

* * *

Down there Ari asked: "Why aren't they back yet? Do you think they're dead?" "I don't know," Greed said angry with himself. Then they heard footsteps. It was coming from in front of them, so they knew that it wasn't Roa or Dolcetto. "Well Greed, I finally found you. It took long but I did. Now come with me," said Bradley coming from the shadows. "That's the Führer," Ari said terrified.

"So what's an important man like you doing here?" Greed asked. "Let's just say someone needs you," and Bradley attacked Greed. Greed tried to shield himself, but Bradley was too fast. He cut of Greed's hand and then the fight went deep into the shadows

. Ari was too scared to move and all she heard was sword hitting something. In the fight Greed couldn't understand how a human can do this to him. Then Greed was finally able to attack back and took off his eye patch. At that moment Bradley shoved two swords through Greed's neck and said: "How do you think an old man like me was able to avoid all bullets on the battlefield and came to this position?"

Greed got only blood from his mouth. "I may not have an Ultimate Shield like you or Spear like Lust, but I do have the Ultimate Eye. My name is Wrath the Furious" and opened his eye that had the eye patch. Greed looked in it and couldn't believe what he saw. Bradley's eye had an Ouroboros tattoo.

After that Bradley removed the swords, and made his way to Ari whil dragged Greed by the collar of his he threw him to the ground and shoved another sword threw his neck. "That made the 10th time you were killed. How more times will I have to do it, before you die?"

Back at the top, the military soldeirs have taken over the bar. Some of them were at the place where Dolcetto and Roa meet Bradley. "This's not humanly impossible," a soldier said looking at the hole Roa made

. At that moment Roa got up and looked pissed. "What? You should be -"and was cut off by Roa killing him. Some other solders tried to kill Roa but were killed by Dolcetto. They were tired, very hurt and breathing deeply. They looked at each other saying that they needed to move.

* * *

Ari was still shocked to see Greed wounded so badly and jet couldn't move to help. Then all three of them heard a voice saying: "It would have been an easier death if we died up there," and a sigh. "Dolcetto, Roa? You're alive," Ari said relieved.

They saw Greed and got serious. "We sure are unlucky," Dolcetto said getting in front of Ari to protect her. "You can still run with your tail between your lags you know," Roa said. "Yeah, I know. I'd probably get away too, but seeing my master like that… Dogs are too loyal for their own good," and they attacked Bradley together.

They were able to make Bradley move away from Greed and pulled the sword out too. Greed got up and said: "Guys, this is my problem." "Well it's oursnow. Don't worry we can handle him for you two to get away," Dolcetto said when he dogged the sword attacke from Wrath. Greed was surprised at how they fought for him. He clenched his teeth and said: "Just don't die," and then took Ari's arm and they started running.

"You're not getting away so easily," Bradley said and turned around trying to follow them. But Roa got between them and Bradley. "We won't let you get to them," Roa said. "Well you are loyal to the end. How pathetic," Bradley mocked them. "You can blame it on the scientists which engineered us. I was made part dog so loyalty runs in my blood," Dolcetto said getting his katana ready. "Well then you can die for your master," and Bradley attacked.

Even though it was two against one, Bradley was too fast for Roa and took him out quickly. Dolcetto was just barely able to escape his attacks. Then Roa got up and attacked again. This time they were able to hit Bradley, since he thought Roa was dead.

Roa knocked Bradley into a wall. They were both waiting for his wounds to regenerate, but they didn't. "How come your wounds aren't regenerating?" Roa asked. Bradley got on his feet and said: "Well I'm not like the other homunculi. I'm human based. I grow old, don't regenerate and am also the first human based of my family. The only thing that separates me from the ordinary people is my eye."

Greed and Ari were finally able to make it to an exit. When they lifted the sewer cover and got out they froze. In front of them were Shadow and Martel, carrying a bag of supplies.

**I know... a short one... sry about that.**


	4. Meeting the maker

Chapter 4.

I only own Ari and Shadow, they're my characters. Every thing other's not mine.

* * *

Outcasts

They were also frozen at the sight of Greed and Ari coming out. "W… What happened? Why are you two here?" Martel asked. Geed looked at them and said: "It's the military; they're at the Devil's Nest." "Where are the others? Are they safe," Shadow asked concerned. "When me and Greed went to the sewers, Bradley followed us," Ari told them. "What? Bradley is here?" they couldn't believe. "Yes, and the reason we were able to get away is because Roa and Dolcetto covered for us," Greed said frustrated.

Shadow's mouth was open. "They're… fighting Bradley? I need to go to them," and she ran down the sewer. Martel went too and Greed said to Ari: "Stay here. It's safer," and also went down. Shadow was the first one there and when she got there she was shocked.

She saw Roa who was lying through the wall and Bradley holding Dolcetto at the throat. Bradley looked at Shadow and said: "Hello Shadow. It's been a while." Shadow's eyes were glowing red and her claws were very sharp. She also had the dark aura again. **"Put him down**," she said in a threatening voice. "Oh right. He's special to you. Well okay, since you asked so nicely," and he threw Dolcetto at a wall.

Shadow got more pissed and without warning attacked Bradley. He was just barely able to dogg her attack. _"She's fast. If I didn't have this eye I'd be dead right now,_" he thought and dogged another attack. Shadow kind of lost her cool and then Bradley saw an opening. He attacked and was able to knock Shadow into a wall. Then Martel and Greed came and saw their friends' half dead.

Martel attacked fast but Bradley was able to dogg her attack. He garbed her by the hand and threw her in the water, knocking her out. Greed looked at them and said: "Hey old man. This is so not cool. You just took something that's mine. How do you plan to pay for this?" "What's the matter? Feeling sympathy for your pawns?" "Did you forget who you're fighting? I'm the living incarnation of Greed. Everything belongs to me and when you take it away, you piss me off," and Greed attacked Wrath.

He dogged the attack and cut off both of Greed's arms. Then he cut his leg, so he lost balance. After that he hit him on back of the head, knocking him out. "Father's waiting," he said and took Greed into the shadows and left him at a secure location. Then he went back to the soldiers and said: "We're done here. The only thing to take care are the chimeras in the sewers. I believe they're still alive so take them to Lab 5 for research."

And they did as they were told. The solders went to the sewers and saw the damage. They were all shocked and took the Darksiders to the Lab. There the scientists were amazed that they were still alive. The first thing they did was stop the bleeding.

* * *

Roa and Dolcetto lost the most blood and needed the most help. They also did a blood transfusion, just to be safe. Because of that Dolcetto and Roa were put in room VI, while Shadow and Martel were in room III. They also chained them to the wall, for safety.

Then one of the scientists said: "Why don't we continue our research? These are the best chimeras we have ever made. Look at them, they can't hurt us," but the others didn't like the idea. The one that wants the research to continue stepped to the chained chimeras. "They can't hurt u-"and was cut off by Shadow that woke up.

When she saw where she was and who was in front of her she lost it. She ripped the chains that kept her on the wall. Her eyes were glowing bloody red with anger and hate. She killed the scientist in front of her and went to the others. They started scheming and running for the door, but Shadow was too fast. She got in front of them and killed them. She went on a rampage, and then saw Martel still chained to the wall.

She calmed down, went to her and freed her. When Martel came to she asked: "Eh, where are we?" "We're back at the lab." Martel looked at her a bit scared. "Don't worry. They're all dead. I just killed them. Now we need to find the boys," Shadow said going to the door. They went to the I. room just to find nothing. The same was in room II and IIII.

When they got to room V Shadow got mad and destroyed the whole place. She did that, because it was the same room the scientists turned them into chimaeras. Then they got to room VI and when they entered some scientists were there. Martel took care of them as Shadow got to the boys. She ripped the chains and said: "Came on guys, it's time to go."

"W… What's going on? Shadow what is it?" Dolcetto said looking a bit drugged. "Yes, it's me and Martel. What happened to you?" "I don't remember. They stopped the bleeding but we lost too much blood and fall asleep," Dolcetto said, while Shadow helped him up. Martel also helped Roa and he said the same. "How are Ari and Greed" Roa asked looking back normal.

"Greed left Ari on the top side, and him… well I don't know," Martel said sad. "Then we better go find Ari first," and Shadow was at the door. They got out of the lab and started to walk around. It was in the afternoon so there were still some people. They attracted a bit attention but still asked anyone they could if they saw Ari. No luck.

Then when it got dark they went to a hotel to stay for the night. The hotel manager said: "Sure you can stay. The only thing is we have a customer that will be in your room," and gave the key to Shadow. They went to the room and when Shadow opened it someone jumped on her. They others just stood there looking at the girls on the ground. "I've missed you," said the girl and hugged Shadow.

"A… Ari pleas get off me," and Shadow pushed Ari off. "What are you doing here?" Martel asked and helped her up. "Oh, you know. Greed left me on the streets and I waited until the military left," and invited them in. "And when I saw them leave, I thought you were all dead. Sorry I should have had more faith," and bowed to apologize.

"It's okay, don't worry," Roa said smiling. "Now we just need to find Greed," Dolcetto said. They looked at each other a bit sad. "We should get some rest. We'll need it for tomorrow, if we'll find Greed," Shadow said going to a bed. The others went to bed as well.

* * *

Back down at the sewers and deeper something bad was happening. There was a big place with what looked like a throne, and some people were there as well. Then there was a table that was hanging from the ceiling on which Greed was chained.

Under him were 5 others and a women said: "Came on Greed. Are you going to sleep all day," and after that Greed woke up. He saw in the situation he was, but still smiled. "Well hello. How long has it been? I'd say a good 100 years. And you_ Lust_? "Yes, it has been a 100 years. And what do you have to say for yourself?" Lust said.

Greed looked at her and said:"_Lust the Lascivious_. You can hit me with your Ultimate Spear anytime." He looked at a fat guy standing next to her. "_Gluttony the Voracious_, I see they still haven't found a proper diet for you." Gluttony looked sad and looked at his belly. Then Greed looked at what looked like a kid. "_Pride the Arrogant_. I see you're still in that kid's body. When are you going to grow up," Greed looked at Wrath and said: "We already meet, haven't we?."

Then Greed looked at a guy that looked like a palm tree. "_Envy the Jealous_. You still haven't gotten a haircut," and Envy got mad. "So you want to fight? Bring it-"and he was interrupted by an old voice saying: "That's' enough. Why must my children fight in front of their father," and the throne turned to Greed and the others.

In it was sitting a man with long blond hair and a beard. "Hello _dad_. It's been sometime. How have you been?" Greed said insultingly. "Greed, why did you leave us?" Father asked. "Why? Because this is how you taught me. I'm _Greed the Avaricious_. I want it all. And I knew that if I had stayed here, I wouldn't get it," Greed said smirking. "And, if I asked you to join my cause again?" Father asked camely.

Greed thought for a minute and barked back: "Never!" "I see. That's how you want it. Then you give me no choice. I still need your power but I have time, before Sloth finishes his work. Until then you will stay there." "Father what of the humans?" Lust asked. "You have nothing to worry. They do not know where we are. And if they did find us, they pose no threat, for they are but mere ants in the world."

"So how long is it until Sloth is done?" Pride asked. "Only a few hours. Perhaps 5 or 6," Father said. "You, know that they will find me, don't you?" Greed said smirking. "And how's that? We're under ground," Envy asked annoyed. "Well they have a dog and wolf chimaera. What sense of smell do you think they have?" "Even if they find us, they won't stand a chance." "We'll see." They looked at Greed and Pride asked: "You really think they can beat us? Us the homunculus? You've grown so weak it's pathetic. Relying on humans, how low will you fall Greed?"

"At least I'm not ashamed to admit when I need help." After that shadows with red eyes came to Greed. They wrapped around his body and Pride said: "Who said we need help. The only reason I haven't killed you, is that Father still needs you for the ritual," and the shadows went away. "Now we just need to wait," Wrath added.

* * *

Back at the top, it was night and everyone was asleep. In the hotel where the Darksiders were, Shadow suddenly woke up shocked. Along with her Roa, Martel and Dolcetto woke. "Did you felt it to?" Shadow asked. "Yes. What was it?" Martel looked frightened. "Don't know. But it's bad," Dolcetto said getting his bag.

Roa had woken up Ari and she asked: "What's wrong? Why're you awake?" "Something bad is about to happen. We need to find Greed," Shadow said and went to the door. They followed her and she left the key on the table. When they got out Shadow and Dolcetto started sniffing the air. They were looking for him at least an hour. "This way," Shadow said and ran to an ally between two buildings. They also went there.

When they got to it, there was a metal door and she opened it. When it was opened their animal senses went wild. "That's the place. That 'something' bad is down there," Roa said. Shadow was the first to go down the dark, creepy stairs. Behind her were Dolcetto then Martel, Roa and last Ari. The more they went down the more their senses told them to go back.

When they got to the bottom Ari said: "I don't like this place. It's so scary." "You think you don't like it? Our animal senses won't stop telling us to go back," Martel smiled. Then they continued deeper into the dark. After about 15min of walking they finally saw a light, but the more they got close to it, the more uncomfortable they got. When they finally got to it all of them froze.

They saw a throne and in it a man with blond hair. Then there were 5 others. One looked like a palm tree, and then there was a fat guy, a woman a kid and the Führer. But there was more. They saw Greed chained to a table that was hanging from the roof. "Ah, we have been expecting you," and then a door closed behind the Darksiders. "W… What is this?" Shadow asked not understanding anything. "I guess you were right Greed. They did came. So how about we tell them what this is all about," Envy said smirking evilly. "Yes we should tell them. As their reword for coming this far," Father said.

The Darksiders got into fighting positions. "Please no, violence. Just listen to what will happen in a few hours," Father said and started. "My name is Father. I was the one who crated all of the homunculus. The reason I did this was to rule the world. As you know each one of my children has a unique ability. There are a total of 7 of them. Greed must have told you this. Now to the way I will became king. My son Sloth is making a symbol under Amestris as we speak. When it is complete I will take the power of the homunculus for myself."

* * *

Tell me what you think of it.


	5. End game

Chapter 5. Last one.

I only own Ari and Shadow, they're my characters. Every thing other's not mine.

* * *

**Outcasts**

None of them could believe what they just heard. Their eyes were mixed with the emotions of anger, disbelieve and fear. "I see that you are speechless," Father said. "**You are INSANE**!" Shadow yelled with anger in her voice. "Call it what you will. Now it is time for you all to die," and a sudden flash of light appeared. The Darksiders were then teleported to different locations and Greed was gone as well.

Roa and Martel found themselves in the desert, Shadow and Dolcetto were in a Rome Coliseum, Greed was in middle of the woods and Ari was sitting on a chair next to Father. "What happened?" Ari asked frightened. "Do not worry. I have nothing against you, only the chimeras. And when this is over those who have lost will be executed," and Father showed the other homunculus to get to positions.

Gluttony and Wrath went to the desert where Roa and Martel were, Envy and Lust went to the Coliseum and Pride got the woods. (First are Roa and Martel vs. Gluttony and Wrath.) Martel and Roa were walking in the sand when a red light appeared. Then in front of them were standing Gluttony and Wrath. They were shocked to see two homunculi. "Well I guess we have the weakest links. Let's finish them off quickly," Wrath said and got his sword ready. "Can I eat them?" Gluttony asked putting his finger in his mouth. "Yes Gluttony you can eat them," and Wrath attacked.

Martel and Roa jumped out of the way and split up. Gluttony ran towards Roa and knocked him in the air with his stomach. "Roa!" Martel yelled. "Don't worry about him. It's you that needs to be careful," Wrath said and attacked Martel. She took out her dagger and stretched her arm to try and hit him. Wrath blocked the attack and did a counterattack. Martel was sent flying into a pile of sand and didn't move any more.

Then some light came and took Martel and Wrath out of the desert. Martel was put in a cage and Wrath went to Father. "You did well my son," Father praised him. Roa and Gluttony were still fighting and Roa had the upper hand. He grabbed him by the arms and threw him on the ground. If it were a human he'd be dead right now, but Gluttony was a homunculus. He got back up and Roa killed him again. Then again, again and again.

He kept doing this until the red light stops appearing. When Roa killed him for the 20th time Gluttony stopped coming back. "This can't be. I didn't get to eat you…" and they both disappeared with a light. Roa was back at the spot he was before he was teleported and Gluttony was next to Father. "It would appear that I underestimated you. Now you are free to go."

"Thanks but I won't leave without my friends. And where's Martel." Father shows him the cage and said: "This is what happens to those who lose." "And how do you save them," Roa asked. "It depends on the final score. Right now it is 1-1. The score you need is at least 3-2." "I see. Then we'll do our best. Just you wait." "I am looking forward to it," and the conversation ended.

* * *

"Now let's see how the two lovers are doing," Wrath said. Envy and Lust just arrived in front of Shadow and Dolcetto. "Well this's going to be fun. I wonder how long they'll last," Envy laugh and looked at them. "I wouldn't let my gourd down so easily if I were you. Don't you remember that these two are the best tag-team in the military," Lust warned him looking at the angered duo.

"Don't underestimate us just because we aren't like you," Shadow threatened. Dolcetto and Shadow got their weapons ready and attacked. Lust and Envy dogged the attack and went on their own said. Now Dolcetto and Shadow were back to back each staring down at homunculus. "If you think it's going to be that easy you were wrong," Envy mocked. They smiled and in a second both of them were in front of Lust.

She was shocked to see how fast they are. Shadow slashed with her two swords and cut Lust on the chest. Then Dolcetto stabbed her in the heart. Lust fell to the ground and Envy didn't have time to racket. Lust got back us and Shadow stabbed her through the shoulder and nailed her to the wall. Lust couldn't move and then they turned to Envy. He was looking pissed and ran straight toward them. They got their weapons ready when Envy suddenly changed into Dolcetto.

They were shocked and Envy took that moment to jump on Dolcetto knocking him on the ground. Then they started rolling all over the place so no one could tell who the real one was and who Envy. Shadow didn't attack since she ran the risk of attacking the real one. Then Lust finally got on her feet and juts looked at the two. Then when they stopped and got on their feet one said: "Shadow he is the fake one," and pointed to the other. "No, I'm the real one. Don't believe this guy." Shadow didn't know what to do.

She looked at Lust and said: "You're his sister. So who's the fake one?" Lust just looked shocked since she didn't know. "Attack him. I'm the real one." Shadow looked at the two men and then the other one said: "Just attack us both. Then you'll know that the one that cames back is Envy." Shadow froze and ran towards the first one and he asked in pain: "How … did you know?" and changed back to Envy.

"Only the real would say to attack both of you, since he would die for his friend," and she pulled the sword out of Envy's body. Then some light came and Envy vanished. Then she looked at Dolcetto who was smiling and in the next moment… fell to the ground. Shadow eyes have widely opened. She looked at Dolcetto that was stabbed at the side of the abdomen. Then she saw Lust smiling and she said: "Well you took my friend so I'll take yours."

Then the light came and they all disappeared. Shadow returned to where Roa was, Lust and Envy were at Father and Dolcetto was in a cage like Martel. Shadow got mad and asked: "What's the meaning of this? Why are they in cages?" Roa grabbed her by the wrist and said: "Shadow, we're at some sort of games. The ones that lose are put in cages and if Greed loses the next one, they'll be executed," and Shadow got madet. She saw her friends and then calmed down to say: "And if he wins? Will they be freed?" "Yes they will. I give you my word. Now the last match is about to begin."

* * *

Greed was walking through the woods when he felt something on his leg. It pulled him closer to someone and when he got there he smiled. "He sent a kid on me. And you think I'm pathetic," and Greed got up. "This is going to be fun or at least for me," Pride said and smirked. "If you really want to do this," and his Ultimate shield covered his whole body, "It's fine by me," and charged at Pride. He put up a shadow wall so Greed jumped up and over it.

Greed continued his attack and hit Pride in the face. He fell on the ground and attacked with his shadows. He wrapped them around Greed and lifted him into the air. Greed tried to escape but Pride's shadows only wrapped more. "Now what? Will you call for your friends?" Pride smirked.

"Maybe or I'll just hang like this for a while. You see I don't mind being friends with them." "You're a disgrace to the homunculus." "Well that means you are too." "What!? How dare you say that," and he squeezed even tighter. "Well… you see… if I'm a … disgrace… that means that... you're too… since we're … brothers," Greed told him barely breathing.

Pride lost his grip and was shocked at what he just heard. Greed took this chance to attack and knocked Pride in a tree. "That's something I learned from Shadow. I still wasn't lying so I haven't broken my rules. So what do you think Pride? Looks like the humans aren't as useless as you thought." Pride got up and had a mad look on his face. "No, this can't be. I can't be beaten by something that the humans made. I JUST CAN'T!" and then a crack appeared on the ground.

From it Greed was able to see lava. "This is bad. Ha just opened the portal to the underground. I didn't think he would go this far," and Greed put his hands over his head. Greed then jumped up a tree but was grabbed by the leg, by one of Prides shadows. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you," and Pride slammed Greed on the ground. The lava had already came to the surface and the woods got on fire. It was turning into hell and Greed was in the middle of it all.

"Pride you idiot! You're going to kill both of us!" Greed said trying to get some sense into Pride. He didn't seem to care. He just wanted to kill Greed and the Darksiders. Then when Greed wasn't able to get up, the lava got closer to him. Greed saw that Prides shadows were losing their grip and pushed again.

This time he was able to get out and jumped at Pride, who was laughing maniacally. Greed punched him on the face and knocked him out. Then the lava surrounded Greed and was about to burn him, but he and Pride disappeared from the woods. They appeared in the room where the others were. Greed was next to Shadow and Pride was lying next to Father.

* * *

"That was the last battle and you won. So here," and the cages that Martel and Dolcetto were in opened. "I have kept my promise. These two are also healed so now you can all go; well except for Greed I still need him." When Shadow got Martel to the door and Roa Dolcetto they both stepped in front of Greed.

"If we go, he goes" Roa said, "and if he stays we stay," Shadow finished that. Greed was amazed that they're still protecting him. "Guys … I don't know what … to say," Greed said speechless. "Say that you'll fight with us," Shadow said. "Yes, of course," Greed said smiling.

Then Dolcetto and Martel woke up a bit dizzy. "What did we missed?" Martel asked getting her daggers ready. "I smell a fight," Dolcetto smiled pulling hit katana out. Shadow also got her twin swords of darkness ready and Roa grabbed his hammer. "Hey Shadow. This scene could use one of your famous quotes. What you say?" Dolcetto said. "I've got just the right one. **_All for one, and one for all_**," and they attacked Father.

"Is that what you feel? Then you can all die together," and a sudden red light appeared that stopped the Darksiders dead in their tracks, as looked at the red glow. Greed understood what it meant and quickly jumped in front of his friends. Father started laughing and said: "Yes, Yes it's finally done. The symbol Sloth has been doing. Now came my children. Join me and give me power," and Pride, Envy and Gluttony vanished.

Next was Lust and she screamed. Then one big light also appeared, being Sloth. "Came Greed, I am I need of your power." Greed was hit by red lightning and barely said: "Well … looks like it's time … to say goodbye. When … this is done… he'll be … too strong for… any of you so … just run," and then Greed vanished as well.

Their eyes opened wide and then a wave of light came knocking them all out cold. When they woke all of their heads were hurting, and then they heard someone clapping. "Congratulations chimeras. I never would have thought you'd get this far, but impressive none the least," and they all looked at Father. "What happened? Where did you take Greed?" Shadow demanded.

"Well Greed and the others are… how should I put this? They are all inside of me." Their eyes were full of shock and disbelieve. "And that is not all. There are 50 milion people in Amestris and I have taken all of their souls. So you are the only living beings still alive. But I will soon change that," and laughed maniacally. "He's really insane. Is this all really true?" Martel asked.

"I'm not sure," Roa said as he deeply swallowed. Then they started to feel something dark. Dolcetto looked at Shadow who had the dark aura again. She had already got the claws and her eyes were glowing bloody red from anger. Then in the blink of an eye, she attacked Father. He just smiled and Shadows attack was terminated by a force shield.

* * *

She tried again but failed. "That is not going to stop me. Right now I have the power of all the homunculus. You can't kill me," and then Roa and Dolcetto attacked. They were deflected back and Martel tried too the same happened to her. They attacked again and still didn't work. "Damn it. Nothing is getting through. Now what?" Dolcetto said. Then Father smirked and they all knew that they need to get out of the way.

They jumped away just when a field of energy cames from Father. "Did you really think you, mere humans can defeat me? You must be more stupid than you look" and another wave of energy came. "Any ideas on how to beat this guy Shadow? Or anyone?" Roa asked.

"No not really," she answered. And then just when Father was about to attack, he stopped. He grabbed himself by the stomach and said: "What? Greed why? Why have you turned against me?" "_Oh well you know I have always had a rebellious streak_," was heard from Father.

Then Shadow saw this as an opportunity and said: "Guys, now is our chance. Greed's keeping him busy. Let's go!" and they all attacked. Roa made the first attack and knocked Father off balance. Then Martel came and with her daggers she made a small open wound. Then Dolcetto jumped in and opened the wound so they could see Fathers heart. At that moment Shadow came with her two swords and put them in the wound Dolcetto made.

She hit the heart and while the swords were in Fathers body, she pulled them apart so she sliced him in half. Then they all jumped back to a safe place and watched. A flash of light came from Father and red spirits came out as well. Those were the souls of all the people and even Greed and the other homunculus came back.

Then Father yelled: "This… This is impossible. I was beaten by mere humans," and then the Darksiders came closer and Martel said: "We aren't humans," Roa started: "We are chimeras" and all of them: Shadow, Dolcetto, Martel and Roa punched Father so he turned into dust.

"Is it over?" Martel asked. "Yes, I think so," Shadow said and set down. "Well sort of. The others will be after you now. But yes Father's gone," Greed said and came to them. They all sighed in relief and then they heard: "Guys!" and a girl running to them.

She hugged Greed and said: "Oh how I've missed you. All of you," and hugged the others to. "Yeah, it's good to see you too Ari," Greed said and kissed her. Then Dolcetto came to Shadow and gave her a hand.

She took it and he helped her up and at that moment she leaned towards him and kissed him. Martel and Roa smiled and then Roa kissed Martel, but on the cheek. Then they all suddenly fell down laughing. "We're all half dead. How about we rest here for a while?" Shadow said. "Sounds good to me," Dolcetto said. The others nodded and they all fell asleep.

FIN.

**Well that's it. I hope you liked it at least a little. Tanks for reading (if you did). **


End file.
